Vampire
}}} | image = File:placeholder.png | names = Living Dead, Vamp, Dhampir | sentience = Sentient | class = Being | danger = N/A | status = Endangered | height = 6' 0" males , 5' 6" females | lifespan = 210 years }} Vampires are not made, they are born. Despite what muggle literature likes to say, one cannot "turn" into a vampire. It is a race all its own. Vampires originate from Romania and other parts of eastern Europe, but have spread out across the globe over centuries. However, most live in wizarding communities nowadays. Up until recently, they have had no problems living among muggles and going about their daily lives without much interference, but with the Great Purge they are back to living in the days of wooden stakes and garlic hanging from every muggle doorway. Muggles get a lot of things wrong about vampires, though. They aren't even allergic to garlic and they can die as easily as anyone with or without a stake to the heart. They also have reflections and can go out during the day without burning to a crisp. Characteristics Despite what claims are made, vampires are not dead. Their nickname "living dead" comes from the fact that they might look dead... and as a joke taken from muggle beliefs. Vampires are actually pretty normal looking when healthy and it can be impossible to tell the difference between human and vamp up until teeth are shown. A healthy vampire is a vampire that has blood. Without a good source of blood, vampires begin to look more and more like ghoulish figures. Pale grey skin, a gaunt face, nails growing long and sharp. If enough time goes without them having blood, a vampire will become wild with blood lust and attack anyone in order to feed. Luckily this issue isn't so much a problem anymore as there are blood banks in both the muggle and wizarding realms that vampires can get their sustenance from. Vampires do not have a society of their own, but instead integrate into wizarding and muggle societies. While muggles have treated vampires and wizards with the same fear and hatred in the past, wizards nowadays do not seem to trust vampires either. In fact, a lot of wizards have false knowledge about vampires based on muggle beliefs. Many believe they can catch vampirism (it's not a disease, it's a race people) or that if a vampire feeds on them they will die. Letting a vampire feed is not a death sentence. It's a little like donating blood. If people actually paid attention in school they would know this. Half-Vampires Also known as a Dhampir, a half-vampire is a child born of a vampire and human (muggle or wizard) parent. Muggle beliefs often state that dhampirs are basically vampires without any of the same weaknesses. This is false. Half-vampires are not vampires. They do not need to feast on blood to stay healthy and they do not attack people out of desperation for blood. At best, a dhampir may have small cravings for blood which can be easily satiated with blood flavored lollipops or even a little blood bag. Half-vampires are usually born with elongated fangs like their vampire parents as well as the ability to perform magic if their human parent is a wizard. While full blooded vampire cannot use magic or attend Hogwarts, dhampirs can. Known Half-Vampires * Tooru Nishimura * Emberlynn Cara * Dragos Vaduva Category:Race Category:Being Category:Playable Race